How To Fit Two People Together (And Not Give Up)
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Love is not necessarily an easy thing or purely emotional, and truly, we can learn a lot from this couple that despite all of the limelight and the attention, actually manage to stay true to each other and weather through all of the storms at each other's sides. *Written for Ladrien June 2019.*
1. Prologue

Paris is known as a city of love, and even walking outside of your house, you are faced with it. Love runs and flows; it gushes like a river, and somehow the joy of it spreads. Some of the romance that surrounds this city may not last, and others are built on firm foundations, free to move and develop and grow. Some love becomes famous as if tugged along by two people that are used to the spotlight or have been forced to get used to it.

That love inspires so many people as they pause within their busy day to look at the love that grows and grows steady. Perhaps, the spotlight isn't good for the couple, but they manage with a bright smile and easy to wave off questions. Publicity becomes familiar and sinks into a steady routine.

Their love didn't start off and flow in the way that one might expect or imagine, and when a superhero falls for a civilian, it is definitely not easy to pick up the pieces and make it fit all together nicely without a little tugging at their responsibilities and leaving them aching and hurting, but it is still a story with hearing, worth falling in love with, and perhaps one that may live on beyond their time.

Those we most respect and admire can leave us with beautiful wisdom and insight that only strenghtens us, but first, we must find it and try to listen to their experience worn stories of love. The beginning, the middle, and the end may not always be easy to distinguish and figure out, but this is the order in which they go, pieced together and carried on by the hard earned moments of experience.  
As with all love stories, it is never easy to make a committment and a vow, never easy to make the decision to be there for the person, but it is a loving choice, and that choice is riddled with trials and difficulties, and yet they only make it even more worth it. Ladybug and Adrien Agreste are no exception to this rule, but every trial is a chance to be strengthened together, and they are not afraid of that and what may come after.


	2. Kiss

A kiss is not a normal way to begin a relationship, and kisses don't always bring along confessions, as if just waiting to be admitted. Their first kisses run several strong, and so it is of no surprise that they periodically left them like little reminders on sticky notes.

Ladybug's eyes fluttered closed as she leaned down, pressing a delicate kiss over the lid of a Pharoah's coffin, and yet she knows that as the kiss is silent and easily forgotten in a long mix of hectic events of that day that is somehow worth it.

Adrien also will try to reach her with a kiss that he merely blows her way, quiet and discrete compared to the kind of day that they've had as Riposte has been beaten, and Ladybug is off to wherever she goes when she's not wearing a bright magical suit. It's nothing memorable for those who don't see it.

* * *

Perhaps Ladybug should know better as she bends down just enough to leave a delicate kiss on his cheek, picturing what she knows is her civilian identity's once almost confident kiss that she'd left there on a day that she'd managed to steel up what remained of her nerves. She knows that she shouldn't go about this in such a roundabout way, but leaving a kiss is somehow easier than the words that tumble and jumble and get lost somewhere in her throat.

Adrien's eyes flutter closed, and suddenly, she wonders and marvels over the leaps and bounds that she will not take. Ladybug can picture so easily what closing that gap would be like, what it would feel like to lean over just a little more to the right and place a kiss that he can return on his lips. She doesn't leave more than a kiss on the cheek and a wink, and she's already off, racing back through Paris to _her _balcony, the very one that Ladybug can't claim without unmasking herself, and yet she'll remember the way his face pinked and how he'd closed his eyes in an almost daze.

Ladybug wasn't sure that stealing little kisses wouldn't become her new favorite past time, though she knew that a kiss wasn't anything if not built up on something stronger than it's self, so she wonders if perhaps words won't be so impossible this way.


	3. Famous

Fame brings along with it, it's own set of challenges and rules. The spotlight is ever hard to escape from, and it's of no surprise that dozens if not hundreds of pictures flood the internet, the LadyBlog, and the news. 'Does Ladybug have a boyfriend?' 'Famous model wins the heart of a superhero?' 'Adrien Agreste and Ladybug, the new Power Couple!' to name a just a few of the articles that now greet the internet where Ladybug is concerned, the attempted comfort and almost giddy, masked excitement of Alya in regards to this whole thing, as if she both wants to explore this new leap of a story and comfort Marinette as if the girl is left wounded and broken.

Adrien is left with long meetings with his father about dating: the proticol, the rules, and how to not screw up being a celebrity teenager dating a celebrity, 'maybe' teenager. It leads to long awkward conversations, the dread of the rumor mill that he thought he knew well before, and the excitement of having pictures of Ladybug kissing him on the cheek to save to his computer and make his phone lockscreen, even though he probably wouldn't tell her, at least right now, how excited some parts of it make him.

It feels kind of like the fact that they aren't dating is lost among the popular belief that since Ladybug kissed him, on the cheek, in broad daylight in the middle of the Parisian street that they are dating. Articles range from gushing over how cute they are, to their 'inevitable' falling apart, and to how 'irresponsible' Ladybug is for having a life. It's exhausting, sometimes uplifting, sometimes frustrating.

Some articles they wish were the truth as far as things go, and others, they wish to never be a reality. Adrien just hopes that despite how famous they both are and how many people managed to catch that cheek kiss on camera, that he'll one day receive another kiss and maybe one day they can finally be a couple, if she doesn't mind dating him despite being a superhero. He understands the daily stresses, and he's pretty sure that he'll be able to handle interruptions of dates, the crazy-not-so-convienant times that they'd have to see each other.

Just being in the spotlight naturally adds way more hassle to everyday life, especially since Ladybug may not have to deal with this element of it as a civilian, while Adrien can never seem to avoid the fame. One day, maybe the fame won't matter as much or at least will become a quiet backdrop to everything.


End file.
